


Passion

by Apocraphex



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-10-17
Updated: 2002-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocraphex/pseuds/Apocraphex
Summary: Keanu Reeves and Hugh Jackman shoots a movie together, when they get very close to each other...Originally posted on AFF in 2002-10-17Posted here for archiving purposes.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Nelly Carter looked at Keanu Reeves.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

Keanu grinned.

"Why are we playing this again?" he asked.

"Well", said Nelly, "I'm not really sure, but you yourself said something about dying out of boredome, and wanting to do something that you haven't done in awhile. Am I right, Hugh?" She looked over to her best friend Hugh Jackman.

"Right…", Hugh agreed, with his charming Australian accent.

The famous actors Hugh Jackman and Keanu Reeves were co-starring in a thriller movie, Mandalaye, and they had a few hours off to do whatever they liked. Since the film was currently being shot in a dead-boring town in the middle of nowhere in the Nevada desert, Keanu had asked his co-star Hugh Jackman, and Hugh's girl friend Nelly – whom had followed Hugh to keep her best friend company – to play some games. Keanu had jokingly suggested the game of Truth or Dare, or Spinning the Bottle, and Nelly and Hugh had agreed to that.

So now they sat on Keanu's queen size bed in the motel, that they were staying at, playing the game.

"So, Truth or Dare?" asked Nelly again.

"Dare", Keanu said with one of his charming smiles.

Nelly's lips turned into an evil grin.

"I Dare you…", she started, then looked at her friend Hugh. "I dare you, Keanu, to make out with Hugh for at least five minutes!"

Both men gasped.

"Make out with Hugh?" said Keanu in chock.

"Are you serious!?" said Hugh.

"Yep", said Nelly with her evil smile. "Make out with each other for at least five minutes!"

Keanu laughed a little, he was never the one to back out from a dare, whatever the dare may be. He turned towards Hugh, looking at the other man's lips. As he leaned closer towards Hugh's face, he looked into Hugh's eyes. So beautiful.

Their lips met, and they softly kissed each other. Nelly was watching them with a big smile on her face. Keanu's tongue softly entered Hugh's mouth, meeting his tongue. Hugh closed his eyes as Keanu's kiss got more and more fierceful. Keanu put his left hand on the back of Hugh's head, the right one was placed on Hugh's left biceps. As the fierceful kiss turned into a real making out, the men got more excited.

After a while, Keanu glanced at the digital watch on his night stand. Ten minutes had passed since he first kissed the other man. He gave Hugh a last kiss, looked deep into the other man's eyes, then looked at Nelly, who smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Okay, I did my dare." He spun the empty soda bottle. It pointed at Hugh. "Hugh, Truth or Dare?"

1.

Keanu silently walked through the motel's garden, towards the pool, where Hugh were swimming, alone, after a hard days shooting. He leaned against the shady side of a palm tree and watched the other man. Hugh's handsome face, his muscular body…wonderful... Hugh had acted kinda nervous when Keanu was nearby, well, off screen at least. They really needed to talk. Hugh noticed that somebody was watching him, and turned to watch the other man.

"Hey, Keanu", Hugh said.

He didn't seem too happy about having Keanu there, watching him. Keanu looked around, checking if anyone were nearby. A few sound men went by a few metres away from the pool area, going to the motel café for a evening snack. When Keanu didn't see anyone within hearing reach, he turned his face back to Hugh.

"Hugh, I wanna talk about last night", he said with a low voice as he walked closer towards the pool's edge.

Hugh sighed and swam closer to the edge of the pool, where Keanu now crouched.

"Okay, so what about last night?" answered Hugh, with a low voice, looking up to Keanu's face.

"It was a game of Truth or Dare. Nelly dared me to make out with you, so I did. It was just a make out, but now you seem so…so… You seem to avoide me every time you see me, kinda like you're embarressed or something. It was just you, me and Nelly in that room. Why can't we pretend that it never happened?"

Hugh looked away from Keanu's cute face. How could he ever tell him that he was bisexual, that he had enjoyed making out with Keanu? That ever since he first met Keanu, he had been attracted to him? That Nelly, Hugh's close friend, was the only one he had the courage to speak with about his feelings for Keanu, and that it was the reason why she had dared Keanu to make out with Hugh?

Hugh shrugged as he looked into Keanu's pretty eyes.

"I'm not avoiding you. Not intentionally, anyway."

What was he gonna say? It wasn't so easy to be saying stuff like, "Oh, by the way, Keanu, I'm gay and I am sooo interested in you". Nah, that would probably scare Keanu off.

To his surprise, Keanu smiled softly.

"I really like that Aussie accent of yours", he said, then looked around.

About ten people were heading towards the pool for a swim. He looked back at Hugh.

"Wanna finish the conversation in my room?"

Hugh hesitated before he pulled himself up from the pool. Keanu gave him his towel, that laid nearby. He couldn't help but to look at the other man's muscular, wet body, as Hugh dried himself off.

"Shooting starts 9 am tomorrow, guys!" one of the crew members reminded them.

"Make up at 7", another one said.

"Okay guys", Keanu replied, then turned around and walked towards his motel room.

Hugh followed. What was Keanu going to tell him? Did he suspect anything?

He closed the door behind him as he entered Keanu's room. Keanu leaned against the wall that seperated the bedroom from the bathroom. Keanu remained silent for a while, like he was trying to figure out what to say. Hugh looked at him.

"So…?" he said.

"Did you enjoy it?" Keanu's question cought Hugh by surprise. If he had enjoyed it? He had never wanted the moment to end!

"Well, I…", he started. "It felt a little funny, you know… Is that all? I have to change into some real clothes before I catch a cold."

Keanu walked towards him, and before Hugh got a chance to react, Keanu kissed him fiercefully, making Hugh back into the closed door. He closed his eyes, letting Keanu kiss him. Or should he break it off? Keanu's tongue wrestled with Hugh's, his hands caressed Hugh's wet body.

Suddenly, Keanu broke the kiss and backed off. Hugh couldn't tell what Keanu was thinking, as the four years older man looked like he was both confused, satisfied and surprised. Should Hugh say something? Or should he wait until Keanu said something?

"I…", Keanu started, but couldn't find any words to continue the sentence.

"Don't worry, Keanu…", Hugh said. "I… I liked it…"

Keanu looked into Hugh's beautiful eyes, then he went closer to the other man. Their heads were so close… Just as Keanu was about to kiss Hugh again, he backed off and looked nervously at Hugh.

"Ummm… see you tomorrow, then…", he mumbled.

"Yeah…"

Hugh opened the door and went out, Keanu looked at him for a while before he closed the door.

What was wrong with Keanu? He wasn't gay…right? He had always been into girls, only girls. Not men. It was probably just curiousity that made him interested in Hugh… Yeah, that must be it… Keanu laid down on his bed. No, it wasn't just curiousity. He WAS attracted to the Aussie.

 

"What?! Are you fuckin' serious?!" Hugh said in a panicking voice.

Not his ordinary Aussie voice, but an darker voice with an American accent.

"Fuck, Joe!" Keanu said and pushed Hugh back to the wall behind him.

Keanu got closer, until their heads were so close… Hugh fought the sudden urge to kiss the man, he couldn't do that now.

"Joe, listen", Keanu said silent. "Diablo knows we're after the money. He's sendin' his people down after us. We have to get the money, and get the hell out of here! Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"So tell me, where are the money?"

"I've told you everythin' I know!" Hugh hissed, pushing Keanu out of his face. "They're s'posed to be buried here, somewhere!"

"Well, 'somewhere' is a pretty huge place to search through", Keanu said.

"Well, I suggest you start diggin' then."

"CUT! Great job, guys!"

Keanu got himself a bottle of water from an assistant and looked out over the set. Hugh talked with the director, Frank. Behind the cameras were other actors, everyone getting ready for their scenes. Keanu knew he didn't do too well in this scene, but Frank, the director, haven't commented his acting. Maybe Frank was too tired after shooting the scenes about 50 times, as Frank wasn't no perfectionist whom had to get everything perfect. Keanu sighed. Being so close to Hugh just made him… He shook his head. He had to be serious about his work at the moment. Be the character…

"Okay, time for the next scene!" Frank yelled.

After a hard days acting, Hugh could finally relax in the motel pool. He floated on his back, while Nelly swam close by.

"So he kissed you, and then…?"

Hugh was taken by surprise. He had already forgotten that they talked about Keanu.

"I don't know, he just kissed me."

"If you're lucky, he might be attracted", Nelly said as she gave him a wink. She looked up just in time to see Keanu walking towards the pool for a swim. "Speak of the devil", she whispered to her friend. "I'm going to bed. Have a nice chat." She swam towards the pool stairs, climbed up and said hi to Keanu before she went to the motel room she shared with her friend. Keanu laid his towel on a nearby chair, then went into the water.

"Hey Hugh."

"Hey Keanu."

Silence.

"Look, this is stupid."

Hugh looked at his co-star.

"What is?"

"We're adult men, right? Yet we act like high school boys. We should talk about what happened."

"Go ahead."

Keanu took a deep breath. "I like women, he stated. I've never even glanced at a man. But when Nelly dared me to make out with you…" He shrugged. "I don't know, but it feels like I'm attracted to you. I'm attracted to you and I liked kissing you. So, now it's said."

Hugh didn't know what to say. He searched for the words, but they didn't want to be found.

"I… Keanu, I like you. You're cool, handsome… I'm bisexual, okay?"

They looked into each other's eyes. Keanu went closer to Hugh.

"How about we give this a try?"

Hugh looked dumbfounded for a second. "Eh?"

"Let's give it a try, you and me… Since we're attracted to each other, I mean…"

Hugh didn't answer. He got closer to Keanu, touching the other man's cheek with one of his fingers. Keanu's head got closer to his, and they kissed.

"Come on…", Keanu said and went up from the pool. "Let's go to my room."


	2. Chapter 2

The men kissed each other passionately, as Keanu tried to pull down his swimming shorts. He succeeded and broke the kiss as he pulled the shorts down to his ancles, where he stepped out of them, now standing completely naked in front of Hugh. Then he looked deeply into Hugh's eyes, as Hugh panted from the passionate kiss.  
Hugh started to kiss Keanu again; on his lips, his chin, his throat, his chest, both of his nipples… He kissed him all the way down, until he had to be on his knees. As he had kissed Keanu under his belly button, he stopped to look into the other man's eyes. Keanu's eyes were filled with lust as he looked back down at him. Hugh then looked down from Keanu's eyes, he looked he ohe other man's amazing body, all the way down to Keanu's erected manhood, that showed how excited Keanu was over to finally let this happen.  
Hugh let his left hand softly and gentle grip Keanu's erected manhood, and softly pulled his hand up and down the shaft. Keanu's eyes rolled back into his head; he closed his eyes and groaned as his hand took a grip of Hugh's head, softly running his fingers through Hugh's wet hair.  
As Hugh's left hand made Keanu more excited, he let his right hand softly run up Keanu's leg, then it went behind the other man and caressed his lower back.  
Keanu's groans got loader, and Hugh slowly brought his head closer to Keanu's manhood… He opened his mouth a little bit and let his tongue softly touch Keanu's erected shaft. Keanu's grip on Hugh's head got tighter, and Hugh knew what he so desperately wanted.  
Hugh let his tongue slowly run up and down the shaft; down to the hairy base, up to the end of the shaft, where pre-cum started to show. Hugh softly kissed away the pre-cum, tasting it. Hugh kissed the erected shaft down to the base and then up again, as his hand slowly pulled it.  
Keanu panted heavily, he wanted Hugh to suck him, but he didn't want to rush him. His grip on Hugh's head loosened, and he started to run his fingers through the other man's hair again, not as gentle as the last time, though. His eye-lids flew open as he felt Hugh's lips on the end of his shaft. Hugh was going to do it…  
Hugh opened his mouth, and slowly let the end of Keanu's shaft slip into his mouth.  
"Ohhh Hugh!!" Keanu gasped, wanting to jam his entire shaft into Hugh's mouth, but restrained himself.  
Hugh opened his mouth a little more, and Keanu got an inch of his shaft inside of Hugh's mouth.  
"Hugh! Ohhh it feels so good!! Ohh, God…!"  
Keanu's heavily gasping, panting and loud moaning gave Hugh more courage, and he slowly took in another inch of Keanu. Hugh slowly pulled his head back, then he took in the shaft again. Keanu's hips started to move in sync with Hugh's head. As Keanu pantingly whimpered out Hugh's name, Hugh tried to take in an other inch of his erected shaft. He felt a reflex to choke, but overcame the feeling and succeeded in taking in an other bit of his new lover.  
As Keanu felt like he was going to explode, he slowly stopped moving his hips; he didn't want to come just yet. He looked down at Hugh, making his lover look up at him. Hugh slowly let the shaft out of his mouth, and Keanu almost fell to the ground, eager to kiss his lover, make him as aroused as he was.  
Keanu made Hugh lay down on his back as he forcefully kissed him, making his tongue enter Hugh's mouth, playing with the other man's tongue. Hugh moaned, he liked Keanu so much…  
As Keanu kept on kissing Hugh, his hand went all over the other man's body, softly but excitingly caressing him. Keanu broke from the heavy kiss, and looked into Hugh's eyes. His lovely eyes. With a light kiss on Hugh's right cheek, he started to kiss his way down Hugh's body.  
Hugh closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation as his fingers ran through Keanu's wet hair. Keanu kissed and sucked at Hugh's nipples, kissing and licking his way down Hugh's hairy chest, planting kisses around his belly button as he took a grip on Hugh's swimming shorts. Keanu stopped kissing Hugh, as Hugh raised his hips a little to make it easier for Keanu to undress him. As Keanu had thrown Hugh's swimming shorts to the side, he now sat by Hugh's feet, watching the handsome man sitting up.  
Their lips met, and they kissed each other, softly and gentle at first, then more passionate until it was as rough as Keanu let it be, as he sometimes stopped the tongue wrestling to bite and nibble on Hugh's lower lip.  
Keanu forced Hugh down on his back once again, then placed his own body over Hugh, as their tongues wrestled, both having their eyes closed. As Keanu leaned on his right arm to keep from falling down on Hugh's body, his left hand searched down Hugh's body to the aroused manhood, and still kissing forcefully, he started to softly pull Hugh's shaft up and down. Hugh moaned loudly, trying to say Keanu's name, but Keanu was still kissing him fiercefully, making Hugh unable to speak. Hugh's hands went up to Keanu's back, caressing him as much as he was able to. Keanu started to move his hand faster and faster, and Hugh's eyes rolled back into his head as he was near climax.  
Keanu suddenly broke the kiss, letting his left arm help supporting him, as he vichiously smiled down on Hugh, whom surprised looked up at his lover, as he panted heavily, the sweat running from his forehead.  
Keanu grinned at his lover for a while, then quickly kissed him on the lips before he backed off. Hugh raised his head to see what was going on, but he almost jammed it back onto the floor when he felt Keanu's warm mouth on his aroused shaft.  
"Keanu…!!!" Hugh screamed between clenched teeth, as his fingers ran through Keanu's wet hair.  
Keanu kissed and licked his shaft, from the base to the tip, then back to the base again, Hugh groaned loudly as the pleasure took over his entire body. Keanu opened his mouth and took Hugh in, and Hugh couldn't hold back anymore. His hips started to move in sync with Keanu's head, up and down, trying to push further in to Keanu's warm, wet mouth with each thrust.  
Hugh's grip on Keanu's head suddenly got tighter and Keanu knew what was going to happen. Hugh reached his climax and came loudly, and Keanu tried to swallow as much as he could, but he couldn't stop some cum to break through his lips, running down onto Hugh's manhood.  
Hugh panted heavily, his eyes closed and his body covered in sweat. Keanu kissed his way up Hugh's body, until he reached Hugh's head. He gave him a passionate yet gentle kiss, and Hugh could taste himself on Keanu's tongue.  
Keanu broke the kiss and Hugh continued to pant, as he looked into Keanu's soft brown eyes.  
"Wow", Hugh managed to whisper with a smile before he kissed Keanu again, a soft, gentle kiss.  
Keanu smiled as he laid his head next to Hugh's.  
"Yeah…", Keanu softly said as he gave Hugh some pecks on the cheek.  
Hugh's breath started to return to normal. He looked at Keanu.  
"You never came…", he said suggestively with his low, sexy voice.  
Before Keanu had a chance to reply, Hugh started to kiss him, making Keanu lay on his back while Hugh was on top of him.  
"Hugh, you don't have…", Keanu started to say, but Hugh shut him up with a passionate kiss.  
Hugh broke the kiss and went down Keanu's body, kissing his lover wherever he could. His right hand took a gentle grip on Keanu's manhood, noticing that the arousment had disappeared. He started to pull his hand up and down, slowly making Keanu's shaft erect as he kissed his chest.  
Hugh put his head next to the shaft, softly kissing and caressing Keanu's inner thighs. Keanu moaned with pleasure. Hugh soon started to kiss the base of his lover's manhood, making Keanu gasp with excitement. Hugh kissed and licked his way up the shaft, to the tip.  
After teasing Keanu a bit, Hugh decided to take him in his mouth. Sure, his jaws still hurt from before, but he would give Keanu the pleasure he had been given. His tongue licked the tip of Keanu's manhood, making the other man start to move his hips, eager to have what was coming to him. Keanu leaned on his right armbow, while his left hand ran through Hugh's hair, wanting to push Hugh's head down on his manhood. Hugh slowly opened his mouth and let Keanu in, inch by inch. Keanu gasped for air, then moaned his lover's name out load. Hugh let his tongue run around Keanu's shaft as much as it possible could, while the shaft went back and forth into his mouth. It didn't take long before Keanu reached his climax. He moved his hips forcefully against Hugh's head, making the younger man feel like choking, as he had Keanu's whole length in his mouth. Hugh pulled his head away a little as he felt that Keanu was about to come. Keanu came loudly, with a scream of pleasure and satisfaction, and Hugh swallowed as much as he could.  
Keanu laid on his back, panting and sweating. Hugh laid next to him, giving him a light kiss on the lips. Keanu let his tonge come out and lick Hugh's lips, before it entered his mouth, and they shared a deep, passionate kiss.

 

"I heard you had some fun last night", Nelly said quietly as she sat down next to Hugh in the motel cafeteria, where the crew and cast ate their lunch.  
Hugh almost choked on his piece of bread.  
"What?"  
"You weren't exactly quiet", Nelly murmured. "I think most of the cast and crew heard you."  
Hugh looked around. He had noticed that some people acted strange around him when he was close to Keanu during the rehearsals and movie shoots. Everytime they were close to each other, all he could think about was last night, and thereby he screwed up his lines. And they weren't exactly quiet last night, off course the others must've heard them…!  
Angry with himself, he stared down at his plate, not feeling like eating nor talking to his best friend. Nelly understood him by the way he looked, so she didn't say anything. As they sat in silence, they could overhear some people talking. Mostly it was about the day's shoot, but Hugh still noticed they couldn't wait to gossip about him and Keanu. Two of Hollywood's hottest heart-throbs – that would make some great gossip. Or maybe he was just being paranoid.  
"I have to talk with Keanu", Hugh murmured and left the table.  
After asking his way around, Hugh soon went to the make-up room, where Keanu was about to get some blood painted on his face. Hugh gave the make-up artists a smile. "Do you mind stepping out for a minute?" he asked them, and they left, leaving Hugh and Keanu alone.  
Hugh leaned against the closed door. Keanu turned to face him.  
"What is it?"  
"Everyone knows."  
"Huh?"  
"They heard us last night. We weren't really quiet, you know?"  
"So?"  
Hugh looked at him.  
"You don't mind that everyone thinks you're gay?" he asked.  
Keanu shrugged. "I don't really care. I've discovered that if I like a guy, I like a guy. If I don't, then I don't. If people have a problem with that, then it's their fault. How about you?"  
Hugh shrugged. He didn't really want people to find out that he was bisexual, but Keanu did have a point.  
Keanu got up from the chair and walked towards his new lover. He leaned his head closer to Hugh's, and gave him a gentle kiss.  
"Now if you excuse me", Keanu said with a smile when he broke it off, "I have to get my make up on."  
Hugh turned around and walked out of the room, letting the make-up artists continue their work on Keanu.

 

"No way! Keanu and Hugh?!"  
By 5 pm the same day, everyone had gossiped about the men. Keanu had overheard the gossip himself, he wasn't really thrilled about it, since it wasn't any of their business. Thankfully, he just had to spend an other week in this so-called town, before the cast and crew would shoot the last scenes in a studio in Los Angeles. Then this would be all over…  
He was lost in his thought of the coming night, when he would love Hugh again, when of of his fellow actors, Jeff Jackson, went towards him.  
"Keanu, I heard about those rumours, man…", Jeff started. "Is it true? Are you gay?"  
"You mean if Hugh and I have sex? Yes, I guess we do", Keanu said with a shrug; no reason to feel embaressed.  
"That's fucking sick! It's against God's laws to be gay, you…sick pervert!"  
Jeff gave Keanu a disgusted look before he left. Keanu couldn't help but feeling a little hurt. What was it with people and their homophobia? Couldn't they just let people be happy?  
Keanu shook his head a little, then decided that he would be extra loud that night…


	3. Chapter 3

This time, Hugh and Keanu laid in Keanu's bed, instead of on the floor. Keanu did what he had decided, he enjoyed the sensation of Hugh's love by moaning loudly, making sure to scream Hugh's name out load when he got extra excited.  
Hugh had Keanu's erected shaft in his mouth, and Keanu thrusted his hips in sync with Hugh's head.  
"Ohhhhhh God damn, suck it!!! Ohhh Hugh!!!!!!!! Yeahhh….!!! Fuck, Hugh! You're so good!!!"  
Hugh almost started to laugh – Keanu really was determined to piss the homophobic people off.  
Keanu came with a scream of pleasure into Hugh's mouth. He didn't even wait to retrieve his breath before he quickly pulled up Hugh towards him, kissing him forcefully. His lips moved down to Hugh's neck, sucking and licking at the side of his throat, wanting to leave a mark. When he was satisfied with the hickey he had done, he returned to brutally kiss Hugh, turning the younger man around so that Keanu was on top of him, while his right hand made Hugh near his climax.  
Keanu stopped with all the things he was doing, and flashed Hugh a smile, as the other man looked at him with a begging look in his entire face.  
Keanu licked Hugh's lips, bit his lower lip, then started to kiss him even more brutally than before as he once again continued to pay attention to Hugh's manhood. Hugh felt like he as going to faint, it felt so good!  
Keanu broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, when he felt that Hugh again was near climax. He kissed his way down Hugh's body until he reached the manhood. After teasing Hugh by barely touching his shaft, he started to take him in his mouth. Hugh panted heavily as he moaned Keanu's name over and over again. Except for his coming orgasm, he wasn't as loud as his lover.  
Keanu let Hugh's erected shaft out of his mouth, to kiss his inner thighs. Hugh gasped as Keanu softly bit his skin, making Hugh's hands take a steady grip on Keanu's head for a few seconds, before he continued to let his fingers run through his lover's hair again.  
Hugh rolled Keanu over, so that he was above him. He went down so they were face to face. As he fiercefully kissed Keanu, his hands caressed his sweaty body. Keanu broke the kiss and rolled Hugh back over on his back again, showing him that he wanted to be the dominant one. As his hands went all over Hugh's sweaty chest, digging his nails into his skin here and there, he softly bit Hugh's right shoulder.  
Hugh winced in pain. Although it hurt, it was still turning him on, and he let out a moan of pleasure. Keanu licked his way up Hugh's throat, until he reached Hugh's soft, lower lip. He licked it, then softly put his teeth into it. As he tasted the few blood drops that came when he had sunk his teeth in, he could hear Hugh moan loudly, a moan mixed with pleasure and pain, then Keanu licked the blood away from Hugh's soft lips. As Hugh had gotten used to Keanu's forcefully, dominant love, he was caught by surprise when Keanu gave him a gentle, loving kiss. Their eyes met, Keanu's soft, brown eyes seemed hypnotizing; Hugh couldn't break the eye contact.  
Keanu's left hand searched down to Hugh's neglected manhood, paying fierce attention to it as he softly kissed Hugh's lips. Hugh closed his eyes and loudly moaned in pleasure as he once again started to reach his climax. Hugh dug his nails into Keanu's back, breaking free from the kiss just long enough to scream out his passion, followed bysoftly moaning Keanu's name over and over. While he panted heavily, Keanu gave him a kiss before he laid down next to his lover, caressing Hugh's chest softly with his left hand.  
"Will you spend the night?"  
Hugh didn't answer; he just gave Keanu a deep, passionate kiss.

 

As the week passed by, the others eventually got used to the fact that Hugh and Keanu had a thing going on, and as the subject wasn't as interesting anymore – except for those few whom still found it amusing to share the gossip with National Enquiry over the phone – Keanu started to keep his love sounds down.  
He had just packed his suitcases and headed towards one of the buses to Los Angeles, when he saw Hugh with his arm around Nelly. Keanu felt a sting of jealousy, but quickly overcame the feeling. Hugh was only his lover, nothing else.  
He shuffed his suitcases into the bus as Hugh and Nelly went towards him.  
"Great to finally get away from this town, eh?" Hugh said with his wonderful, Australian accent.  
"Yeah…", Keanu said. "I can't wait until we're done with this movie."  
He lited a cigarette, offered Hugh and Nelly, then just enjoyed to smoke as he leaned back against the bus.  
"I'll go inside", Nelly said to Hugh, then she walked away.  
"So Keanu…", Hugh said after a while. "What happens with, you know, us…when we get to Los Angeles?"  
"I see no reason why we should stop", Keanu simply said. "Do you?"  
Hugh sighed. It was easier to talk about his feelings with Nefertawhenwhen he was around Keanu the right words just wouldn't leave his mouth. He was in love… But if he told Keanu that, he would probably scare him off.  
"Time to leave, guys."  
The director of the movie, Frank, got in the bus, followed by 10 cast and crew people, and last but not least, the bus chauffeur. Keanu and Hugh threw their cigarettes on the ground, and went into the bus, the door closing behind them. They went to the back of the bus, where Nelly sat and waited.  
Three buses left before their bus fell into the lead, all going on the road to Los Angeles. Nelly laid her tired head on Hugh's shoulder, as she tried to get some sleep. Keanu sat behind them, and he watched jealousy as Hugh leaned his head on hers.

 

It took about 3 hours before the buses stopped for a break. Hugh gently moved the asleeped Nelly, so that she was leaning against the window. He then stood up and got out for a smoke. When he got out, Keanu stood by the bus door, offering a cigarette. Hugh took it and Keanu lited it.  
"Let's go for a little walk", he mumbled as he started to go.  
When the men got out of reach of the others, Keanu leaned back against a tree to get some shade. Hugh leaned back on the same tree, but on the sunny side. He closed his eyes. He loved the feeling of the sun on his face.  
"So, what's the deal between you and Nelly?" Keanu suddenly inquired.  
"What about me and Nelly?" Hugh said, his eyes still closed.  
"She's a pretty lady, and you seem very close…"  
"Don't tell me you're jealous?"  
Keanu's face got light red as he heard Hugh chuckle. Hugh went to stand in front of his lover.  
"I'm not interested in Nelly, she's just a close friend", Hugh assured Keanu. "Besides, she's already got a boyfriend back home in Australia, so no luck for me there, mate."  
He finished his cigarette and threw it on the ground, where he stepped on it. He looked at Keanu's handsome face as he did the same thing with his cigarette. As Keanu was about to head back to the bus, Hugh pushed him back so that he leaned against the tree again, then he gave him a deep kiss.  
"Come on, let's go back to the bus", he murmured before he gave Keanu a light kiss.

 

"Welcome back to the civilization", Frank the director said as the buses got closer to Los Angeles. "Ah, the toxicated air, the high car drivers… How I've missed this place…"  
A few people laughed at his joke. Keanu didn't. He started to worry about what would happen with him and Hugh once this movie shoot was over. Would it all just end? They probably wouldn't see each other before they had to promote the film.  
Keanu shook his head. What wronwrong with him? He didn't have a crush on the Aussie, did he? No… It was just pure sex, nothing more. He sighed. He had to admit it to himself; yes – he had a crush on Hugh Jackman.  
He spent the rest of the bus ride by staring into Hugh's neck. The hickey that Keanu had given him was still visible, which made Keanu smile a dreamy smile.

"Okay people, that's a wrap!"  
Everybody in the room started cheering. After doing the last scene about 20 times, Keanu just wanted to go back to his hotel room and take a shower, then go to bed, he felt so tired. Or maybe he'd just go to the bar close to the hotel and get a drink.  
On his way to the exit, he had to stop and congratulate people on their excellent work.  
"Leaving already?"  
Keanu turned to face the sexy Australian man.  
"Yeah… You want to join me?" Keanu said with a wink.  
"Nah, I'm gonna stay here a bit more", he said.  
Keanu did his best to hide his disappointment. He shrugged.  
"See you later then?"  
"You bet."  
Hugh turned to walk into the crowd of cheering people, and Keanu slowly left for the bar.

 

Hugh knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He knocked again. Maybe Keanu wasn't there? He sighed and was about to leave for his own hotel room, when Keanu finally opened the door.  
"Thought you weren't here", Hugh said as he stepped inside.  
He gave Keanu a kiss, feeling the taste of the beers that Keanu had drunk. Keanu quickly took off Hugh his jacket, not breaking the kiss even once. Still kissing deeply and passionate, they made their way into Keanu's bedroom while undressing each other.  
After an hour of satisfying each other, Keanu and Hugh laid in the bed, sweaty and panting. Keanu kissed Hugh's forehead, all the way down towards his ear.  
"I want to fuck you", he whispered.  
Hugh's eyes got wide. Keanu started to kiss and lick his lover's handsome face, as Hugh tried to understand what Keanu just had said. Hugh was about to say no, when Keanu brutally forced his tongue into his mouth, fiercly kissing him. As Hugh enjoyed the fact that Keanu really wanted to have real sex with him, it still scared him, as he had never done it with a man before.  
Keanu stopped kissing him and looked into Hugh's eyes, making Hugh feel like hypnotized; once again, he couldn't break their eye contact.  
"Do you want me to fuck you?" Keanu said with a low, husky voice.  
"Yeah…"


	4. Chapter 4

Keanu smiled lovingly at Hugh before he gave him a passionate yet gentle kiss. He wouldn't kiss his Australian lover as fiercly as he used to; he would be more gentle about things.  
All of a sudden he started laughing.  
"What is it?" Hugh asked.  
"I'm not sure how we're gonna do it", Keanu chuckled as he gave Hugh a kiss on the cheek.  
Hugh smiled as he captured Keanu's lips with his own. Keanu laid his body over Hugh's, feeling his manhood rub against Hugh's. With deep moans, he started to kiss and caress Hugh, making everything he could to make the other man feel relaxed. After several minutes of kissing and caressing, Keanu helped Hugh to turn around, so that he laid on his stomach. Keanu kissed and caressed Hugh's back, as he tried to figure out the best position for them. Keanu made Hugh be on his knees, but still have his head on the bed. Hugh blushed a little over the position he was in, but fo abo about being shy when Keanu started to touch him there… As Hugh moaned with pleasure, Keanu reached out for a condom on his night stand. He put the condom on, then gave all his attention to Hugh.  
Keanu carefully inserted a finger into Hugh, making the other man clench his teeth and close his eyes in discomfort. Keanu kissed and caressed him, and Hugh relaxed. The finger didn't hurt as much, and Hugh took a deep breath as he gave into Keanu's love. Keanu pulled out his finger, replacing it with the tip of his erected shaft.  
"Relax…", he said.  
He gently pressed his shaft inside Hugh. Hugh gasped in pain, his hands took a grip of the pillows his head laid on. He had no idea that it would hurt this much! The condom made Keanu slide in a little easier, but it still hurted like hell for Hugh, whom screamed into the pillow. Keanu started to pull out, as he didn't want to hurt Hugh.  
"No…"  
Keanu froze.  
"You're sure?"  
"Ye  
Ke  
Keanu slowly let his shaft slide back into Hugh. To both's surprise, it went easier this time. Keanu closed his eyes, loving the pure ure it gave him. Slowly, he started to move back and forth. Hugh forgot about the pain when he heard Keanu's deep moaning. He had sex with him. Hugh closed his eyes and gave in to the new sensation. Keanu leaned forward, kissing Hugh's back. His right hand made Hugh turn his head around as much as huld,uld, making it possible for Keanu to kiss his cheek, as Keanu's left hand went under Hugh's body, taking a soft grip on Hugh's manhood, slowly rubbing it.  
The pace quickened. Keanu's hand went faster, forcing Hugh to come. Hugh came by screaming into the pillow he had lied his head on, and it didn't take long before Keanu was driven over the edge. He closed his eyes and moaned out load as he came. Exhausted, he gave Hugh another kiss.  
"I love you."  
It might just have being something said in the moment, but it made Hugh feel like he had never felt before. Keanu slid out of him and threw the condom away, before he panting laid down next to Hugh. Hugh immidiately covered Keanu's mouth with his own, kissing him like he had never kissed anybody before. As Hugh raised his body to be above his lover, Keanu put his arms around him, pulling him down onto his own body. The lovers kissed each other until they fell asleep of exhaustion.

 

Hugh woke up to the sound of cars honking. He stretched and opened his eyes. Where was he? He sat up, but as he were sore from the last night, he laid back down in pain while cussing loudly. Now he remembered.  
"Good morning", he heard a voice say.  
Good morning? He had never had a worse one! He gave Keanu an evil glare as he felt sorry for himself. Keanu smiled lovingly at him and gave him a glass of water. Hugh leaned on his elbow before he took the glass and started to drink. Keanu didn't say anything until Hugh had emptied the glass and put it on the night stand.  
"Lay down on your stomach, and I'll give you a massage."  
Hugh didt het he was told, and lied down on his stomach. He crossed his arms and laid them in front of his face, then rested his chin on them. Keanu started to massage his back, then down to his rear. Hugh closed his eyes. He was feeling better already. The men were silent, Keanu massaging Hugh, whom enjoyed it to the fullest.er ser several minutes, maybe even half an hour, Keanu spoke.  
"Do you remember what I said last night?"  
"That you weren't sure how to do it?" Hugh said, his eyes still closed.  
"Afteat… at… When I came…"  
Sure Hugh remembered what Keanu said. How could he forget? He smiled a little, but made sure that Keanu wouldn't see it.  
"Nah, I don't think I remember", he said. "Mind reminding me?"  
Keanu sighed.  
"Nothing."  
Hugh's smile dissapeared, and he sighed in his head. So Keanu didn't mean it? It was easy to figure out; they didn't know each other so well, they only had sex, no personal emotions involved. Keanu sighed, unsure if he wanted to say it again or.  
".  
"I said that I loved you", he finally said as he stopped massaging his lover.  
Hugh turned his upper body around, so he could see Keanu.  
"I think I do…", Keanu continued.  
"We don't even know each other", Hugh murmured.  
Keanu shrugged as he looked away. Hugh sat up in the bed, ignoring the soring pain. Keanu looked into his eyes. Hugh let his lips touch Keanu's, giving him a light kiss. Keanu answered by inserting his tongue into Hugh'uth,uth, making the man lay on hack ack with Keanu over him. The kiss got more and more passionate. Keanu broke the kiss and looked into Hugh's eyes.  
"Want to be mine?" he murmured.  
Hugh smiled at him.  
"Sure, why not?"  
Keanu smiled back at him and then continued to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
